Naruto: Demi-God
by Legojunkie
Summary: A young boy was found in the arms of a dead man in a crater by Lord Cefka, who took the child to his sister. Years later, the Land's Hero would return to the his homeland.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Minato Namikaze, also known as the Yondaime Hokage and the Yellow Flash, one of the most feared and respected men in the Elemental Nations, collapsed to the ground.

It started several hours ago when his wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, went into labor. Normally, this would involve a rush to the hospital followed by a period of pain for the mother-to-be, then celebration. However, the circumstances in this case were anything but normal.

For starters, no one but a select few friends knew the pair was married, or even together. The reason for this was the fact that in the Third Great Shinobi War, Minato had developed an incredible jutsu that could take down battalions in seconds. This jutsu was instrumental in ending the war. However, because of this, Minato had many enemies, especially in Iwa. In order to prevent assassins from coming after Kushina, they kept quiet about their relationship, even when they found out Kushina was pregnant.

The other problem was the fact Kushina was the current jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of the Biju. Contrary to popular belief, the Biju are not evil, just extremely powerful. Kyuubi, for instance, can cause an earthquake just by taking a step or start a tsunami with a sweep of its tail. They don't try to, it just happens. Eventually the ninja villages began capturing the beasts to seal inside people in order to contain the destructive power and use them as weapons. Kyuubi was the last one to be sealed, and was almost accidental. When the two founders of Konoha, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, clashed over who would lead the village, Madara somehow summoned the Kyuubi and used his kekkei genkai, the Sharingan, to control it through illusions. Hashirama used his own kekkei genkai, Mokuton, to capture the beast and then sealed it into his wife, Mito Uzumaki. As Mito neared the end of her life, the Kyuubi was resealed into Kushina.

However, when a female jinchuriki is about to give birth, the seal holding the beast in weakens, creating a possibility of the beast escaping, resulting in the death of its container. Due to these problems, Minato and Kushina went to a secluded bunker along with his predecessor's wife, Biwako, as the midwife and several ANBU Black Ops as guards. The plan was for Minato to hold the seal together as Kushina gave birth. However, something went wrong

A masked man had held the twins hostage after killing the ANBU and Biwako forcing Minato to rescue them before getting them to safety. While doing so, the man took Kushina and forced the Kyuubi out and proceeded to take control over it. Minato had then proceeded to fight the man, before forcing him to retreat.

Minato then summoned the Boss of the Toad Summons, Gamabunta, to hold off the Fox while he sealed the Kyuubi's soul into his daughter and chakra into his son. Unfortunately, the seal he used had a price: his life. He was now lying in a crater as he held his children for the last time as he began to slowly die. He smiled weakly at the children who had started to cry, "It's all right…Kushina will take care of you…"

The smile faded as Naruto began to glow. _What's going on!? The scroll containing the Dead Demon Consuming Seal never said anything about this! _His eyes widened as he noticed the air around his son beginning to warp as he tried to stop it. _What the…!? NARUTO!_

When the previous Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, arrived on the scene along with Kushina and several ANBU, Naruto was gone, and.

XXXXX Naruto Demi-God XXXXX

Lord Cefka, brother to the queen of the Land of Water, was travelling with a small force of knights when the group felt a shockwave of power. Upon investigating, they found a crater surrounding a dead man holding a baby.

Cefka had his men prepare the presumed father's body for burial, while he picked up the boy as he gained a thoughtful expression. His sister loved children, but had recently discovered that she couldn't have children of her own. Perhaps this boy could fill that spot. His eyes glanced to where a name was written on the blanket the child had been wrapped in. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…


	2. Banished or Retuned?

I don't own Jack Squat. Or Naruto and Castle Age.

* * *

Chapter 1

Banished…or Returned?

A man wearing Crusader Armor with two swords, Excalibur and Holy Avenger, on his back looked out over his army as they prepared for the biggest battle of their lives. Some, like Strider, Sophia, Dragan, and Penelope had been with him from the start. Others, like Kilgore, had only joined recently. The man, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, found himself remembering the adventures his soldiers had followed him on.

It started with his first meeting with Celesta and then tracking Gildamesh, later searching for the Holy Avenger, defeating Sylvanas and freeing Arielle, cutting down his possessed adopted uncle and meeting Mephistopheles for the first time.

They then entered the Demon Realm to track Mephistopheles, and defeated his vassal, Keira, before continuing to the Undead Realm and taking down Lotus Ravenmoore. The Underworld was next, as they faced an army lead by Skaar Deathrune.

Their return to the surface and quest for Excalibur. Storming Heaven itself and defeating the misguided angel Azriel, before moving on to the Ivory City, and the final fight against Mephistopheles, barely succeeding.

The invasion of the orcs. Discovering Atlantis. Subduing threats like Cronus the World Hydra, the Elementals of Earth, Ice, Fire, and Air, and even the legendary Bahamut.

Then the second adventure began. Fighting the Rebellion led by Aurelius, which led to the fight against and death of the Demi-God Corvintheus. Later, he was forced to defeat the Demi-God Aurora and her priestess, Jahanna, to stop a plague from spreading.

What followed was something he would always regret. Sylvanas strengthening the corruption in his heart, allowing Mephistopheles, who had secretly sealed his soul within him to survive, to gain some control and corrupt him. His rampage ended in a fight against another Demi-God, Ambrosia.

The Demi-God Azeron, appeared to him, and together they defeated the last Demi-God, Malekus, who had started the whole mess. Azeron then aided him in a quest to vanquish Mephistopheles's spirit once and for all. Then something weird happened.

Mephistopheles had been storing the absorbed energy of the defeated Demi-Gods, planning to find a way to use it to augment himself when he took control of Naruto's body. With his soul destroyed, that energy, Mephistopheles's own power, and a strange red energy began to blend within Naruto, turning him from a mortal, into something…more.

He was stronger and faster than he ever was before. His mana level had skyrocketed, and he could cast powerful spells he never could before, as well as a few unique to himself. He could also transform into an alternate form, either entirely or just certain parts. However, he had minimal control of his full transformation.

Azeron was just as surprised at the event as he was. The Demi-God helped him learn as much as possible about his new abilities as they could before sending him home. During that time, the two discovered something. While both Corvintheus and Malekus had been dealt a killing stroke, when he defeated Aurora and Ambrosia he had failed to deal the final blow, and both survived, free of Malekus's corruption. However, their defeat had caused them to lose much of their power, and they were no longer true Demi-Gods. Both had joined him when he returned home in order to make amends for what they had done.

A year passed, and the scars of his adventures faded as the land and people healed and flourished. Until now. A new threat had emerged that could rival Mephistopheles, Bahamut, and Malekus. A dragon that could control both fire and ice and was powerful enough to tear holes in the fabric of space. His army had gathered and was prepared. Tomorrow they would strike.

His eyes looked over his forces. The legions of resting mages, knights, archers, footmen, etc…Zarevok and Elin sparring…Garlan going over combat drills…His eyes fell on where Celesta, Arielle, Ambrosia, and Aurora were talking and laughing.

Celesta was a beautiful woman with long purple hair and pale blue eyes. She wore a purple chestplate with gold designs that only covered her breasts and had a pauldron on the right shoulder, purple lengths of cloth draped in front and behind her waist with matching thigh armor connecting the two lengths of cloth, a silver shoulder-length gauntlet with gold trim on her right hand grasping her staff, Stella, in it as well as a purple fingerless glove on her left hand, and brown and gold leather boots. She had been with him ever since he had his first run in with Gildamesh's forces and she requested his aid in recovering the Crystal of Fire. Now she was one of his closest friends and most trusted advisors. She had aided him in nearly all of his greatest battles, and had almost as many near-death experiences as he had.

Arielle was just as beautiful as her older sister, with long silver hair and pale blue eyes. She wore a black choker and a pendent with a pale blue gem, a black battle tunic with silver trim and matching knee-length skirt, a pair of silver gauntlets, and a pair of silver boots. At her waist hung her sword, Luna, and on her back was her shield, Sol. He had met Arielle during an interesting adventure. They had been camping in the Land of Mist on the way to where the Crystal of Air was kept when he decided to go for a walk. He ended up stumbling onto a camp of bandits and thieves who were boasting about the beauty the chief had caught. He had snuck into the tent where she was kept just in time to strike down the bandit chief before he could rape the young woman. He had then freed her and allowed her to dress herself before they took down the bandits. Arielle had insisted on joining his army to repay him, and found her sister, Celesta, already in his army.

Ambrosia had long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a short-sleeved blue shirt with gold trim that exposed her midriff, a pail blue skirt connected to a gold belt with a large sapphire on the front, and silver boots. In her hands was her staff, Tempest Might.

Aurora had long blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a flowing dress that was a mix of golds, yellows, and browns along with brown fingerless gloves. In her hand was her staff, Heart of the Woods.

When he returned with Ambrosia and Aurora, they were met with shock, fear, and anger, among others. Many remembered his fall into madness and the two former Demi-Gods transgressions and refused to believe that they had been manipulated. In the end it took Azeron showing up to support the stories to convince the populace, and a lot of time making amends to fully be accepted back by some. The two ex-Demi-Gods had had trouble just fitting in to society, and he had taken it upon himself to help them.

All four had gained a very special place in his heart, and he prayed with all his heart that they would survive tomorrow's battle. He was interrupted from his musings by approaching footsteps.

"Stressing over things is one of the worst things a commander can do before battle, causing you to lose sleep, which in turn lessens your ability to think and act in battle. I thought I taught you that already."

Naruto chuckled, "I know. I know. I just can't help it sometimes." He then turned to see his old mentor, the Paladin King Darius, along with Darius's right hand woman, Savannah, and his current student, Chase.

Darius was a giant of a man with short silver hair and grey eyes. He wore full black armor with a red cape and had his massive weapon, the Crushing Blade, on his back.

Savannah was a beautiful woman with mid-length brown hair held back by a silver headband and brown eyes. She wore a silver breastplate that only covered her breasts with large silver pauldrons, silver arm guards, a silver bikini bottom, and silver boots. In her hand she had her spear, Huntress.

Chase was a young man with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a green coat over a tight fitting white shirt with black designs on it, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. On his back was his bandage wrapped sword, Siege.

Darius nodded as he told Savannah and Chase to leave them be, "One of few bad habits I never could train you out of. At least you normally can remember to not let it affect you. So what's on your mind?"

Naruto looked back at the quartet. Darius followed his line of sight and realization lit his face, "Ah. You're worried about them."

"I know they're far from being helpless, but I can't help but think about what could happen to them."

Darius nodded. He was the only one who knew Naruto enough to see his feelings for the four women, and had been the one the younger man confided in. "I can't fault you for that. Now, how about a match? I haven't sparred with you in months, and it will take your mind off of tomorrow."

Naruto nodded as mentor and student drew their weapons before charging each other.

XXXXX Naruto Demi-God XXXXX

"**MWAHAHAHAHA! FEAR ME YOU FOOLISH WEAKLINGS! RUN!"**

Naruto crouched behind a rock to avoid a blast of fire. The monster, Thanatos, was wrecking havoc on the army as they used everything they had against it. Nothing had worked so far. Naruto noticed Celesta crouched nearby and quickly joined her.

"Any ideas?" Celesta asked as they looked at the dragon from their hiding spot.

"Not much. Damn it all! There has got to be a weak point somewhere!" The companions scanned the beast, when Naruto noticed a small purple gem on the dragon's forehead where the flaming half met the frozen half. "There! Celesta, go rally the army and create a distraction. Hopefully I can make it to that gem."

Celesta nodded and was about to hurry off when Naruto grabbed her hand. She looked back into his eyes and saw them filled with worry, "You'll be careful, won't you?"

Celesta nodded and smiled softly at him, "Will you?"

Naruto chuckled dryly, "I'll try, but my plan doesn't involve caution to much. But I will be back. It's a promise." Celesta rolled her eyes before heading to regroup with the army. Naruto turned back to the dragon as he began to draw upon his dormant powers. He didn't flinch as a pair of black feathered wings emerged from his back as his armor warped to create openings for them. Seeing Thanatos's attention drawn to where Celesta was directing the army for a counterattack, Naruto took off, zipping between boulders, crags, and eventually Thanatos's scales in order to keep Thanatos from noticing his approach. He was almost to the head when Thanatos finally noticed him. Naruto abandoned his attempts at sneaking and flew as fast as he could towards the gem at the head. He quickly dodged Thanatos's attempts to stop him and arrived at his destination. He landed on the dragon's forehead and sank both Excalibur and Holy Avenger into the gem. The dragon reared back in pain as Naruto shouted, "Everybody! Now!"

His army immediately began hitting the dragon with everything they had as Naruto began to pry Excalibur and Holy Avenger in opposite directions, enlarging the crack in the gem. With one last push, the gem shattered, and Thanatos fell.

Naruto jumped off the falling head and flew down to join his comrades. He landed right in the middle of his closest companions, but before they could celebrate, Thanatos pushed it's head up once more as it glared right at Naruto, **"YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN ME, BUT I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER ENJOY IT! SPACIAL RIFT!"**

Thanatos's head fell as the space in front of Naruto and his friends seemed tear itself open. The army stared in shock as Naruto, Celesta, Arielle, Ambrosia, Aurora, Darius, Savannah, and Chase were sucked into the rift before it closed, never to be seen again. The Land's Hero was gone.

XXXXX Naruto Demi-God XXXXX

Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze was returning to Konoha after her three-year-long training trip with her godfather, Jiraiya. Unfortunately, Jiraiya was contacted by his spy network the night before, so she was returning home alone.

Her blonde hair was arranged into two ponytails that reached her butt. She wore a red shirt that exposed the belly covered by a short sleeveless dark blue undone jacket with white bell-sleeves covering red gloves that reached the elbows. She also wore a dark blue skirt with red lines down the side over dark blue shorts along with dark blue sandals. As she walked, her mind drifted back to the major events of her life.

When she was ten, her mother had had her sit down and explained the truth about how the Kyuubi's soul was sealed in her and the chakra had been sealed in her younger twin, Naruto, who had disappeared that night. Kushina and the rest of Konoha had searched for Naruto for five years before giving up the search, although many of them kept an eye out for any clues to what had happened to him.

She later joined the Shinobi Academy and graduated at the age of fifteen, making friends with several classmates and making enemies of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. She was apprenticed under Anko Mitarashi, and they later aided Team 7 (Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai led by Kakashi Hatake) on their first C-rank mission. She was later allowed to participate in the Chunin Exams, replacing Sai on Team 7 temporarily.

Orochimaru attacked them during the second stage, and gave Sasuke a Curse Mark. Orochimaru later led a combined invasion between Oto and Suna during the finals while posing as the Kazekage. Konoha won when Suna realized how they were manipulated and joined Konoha and the Third Hokage, Natsumi's mother, and Jiraiya defeated Orochimaru who managed to escape, and she made a friend out of the Ichibi Jinchuriki, Gaara. She had also discovered that the Kyuubi's soul had regenerated most of it's chakra and eventually formed a…partnership with the Biju.

Natsumi had then been made Chunin and was apprenticed to Jiraiya, and they were sent out to find Tsunade Senju to be the Fifth Hokage. After her first encounter with Akatsuki, a violent first meeting with Tsunade, a bet, and a battle with Orochimaru they returned successful.

She had then been a part of a squad sent to retrieve Sasuke when he tried to defect to Oto with the help of the Sound Four and a man named Kimimaro. The mission was a success with no casualties and Natsumi dragged the brat back to Konoha. She had then left on her training trip, only to hear that Sasuke soon escaped again and made it to Oto before the retrieval team could catch him, which irritated her to no end. During the trip her partnership with the Kyuubi had become a tentative friendship, and she learned the Kyuubi's name was Kurama. And now she was returning home.

She froze as she felt a surge of chakra like energy coming from nearby before heading to check it out. She arrived just in time to see a rip in space itself spit out seven people. _What the hell have I got myself into now!?_

* * *

For those who don't recognize anything, this is a crossover with the Facebook game Castle Age.

Yes, the fight scene against Thanatos was bad, I know.

Naruto/Celesta/Arielle/Ambrosia/Aurora

Darius/Savannah/Kushina

Chase/Natsumi


	3. New World, Old Ties

Chapter 2

New World, Old Ties

Natsumi immediately began to examine the unconscious people who had come from the rift for injuries. She blushed a little at the revealing clothes three of women had on, but they were uninjured so she moved on to the men. The giant of a man and the black-haired man were fine, but as she got up she heard a groan from the last man, so she turned to see him and her eyes went wide.

The man looked like a clone of her father with whisker marks…whisker marks? She absentmindedly touched her own whiskered cheeks as she stared. _Could it be…?_

She didn't even see it coming, he shot forward and knocked her away form the unconscious people before drawing one of his swords and placing it at her neck, "What are you up to?"

Natsumi managed to think past his resemblance to her father and spoke, "I was headed back home when I felt a surge of power. I came to investigate and witnessed you and your companions fall through what appeared to be a hole in space that then closed. I was checking your group for injuries when you woke up."

The man stared at her for a moment before removing and sheathing his sword and helping her up, "I apologize, but I have had so many assassination attempts that I just reacted."

Natsumi nodded, "It's fine, I probably would have done the same. But what was that…hole that brought you here?"

"A bastard of a dragon that didn't like losing."

"…Dragon!?" Natsumi asked, shocked.

"Thanatos. A titanic dragon who controlled fire and ice and was rumored to be able to tear holes through space and time. I guess the rumors were true."

Natsumi stared at the man in shock. _This guy fought a dragon like that and acts like it's a normal thing!? A dragon like that sounds like it would be as powerful as the Biju!_

"Can you give me a hand, I'd like to get my friends to some shelter."

Natsumi nodded, and quickly made a hand sign, "Shadow Clone Technique." Several shadow clones appeared in puffs of smoke, making the man grab his swords before relaxing, "Interesting spell you have there."

As clones gently picked up the unconscious people, with four clones struggling to carry the giant.

The group set out and quickly found a large cave where they set the people down before the clones dispelled as the man began building a fire. Natsumi stared at the man before realizing something, "We never told each other our names."

The man nodded, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Land's Hero."

Upon hearing her twin's name, her breath hitched as she stared at the man who she was now almost sure was her brother. "Th-that's an interesting name, how did your parents come up with it?

Naruto was surprised at the shock and then hope that had crossed his new companion's face but answered her question, "Don't know, my adopted uncle found me in a blanket with the name on it. His sister loved children, but had recently become depressed from finding out that she couldn't have any herself. So he took me to her and she took me in, although I kept the name. I've always wondered about my birth family."

"I think…" Natsumi hesitated for a moment, "I think I know who your birth family is." Naruto stared at her in surprise. "Eighteen years ago, my twin brother disappeared the night we were born and was never found. My name is Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze…and I think you're my long-lost brother."

Naruto stared at her in shock, "Y-You're twin brother!? I…We…What!?"

"You have the same name as him, you look like a clone of my father with whisker marks like mine, and being in an alternate dimension would explain how the Pervy Sage's spy network could never find you. It would also explain the difference in age."

Naruto continued to stare, "…Are you…are you certain?"

Natsumi shook her head, "I'm not, but I know a way to check. My mom taught me a seal that can be used to check relations between two people using their blood and gave me one in case I ever found someone who I thought could be my brother. We could use it, if you want."

Naruto stared at his possible sister before nodding, "Let's do it."

XXXXX Naruto Demi-God XXXXX

Kushina Uzumaki was waiting at Konoha's gates. She had been about to panic when her daughter didn't arrive on time the day before, but she had calmed down when a toad arrived that said she had helped a group of people and would be returning the next day with them in tow. Natsumi also said that one of them was someone Kushina would be overjoyed to meet. So here she was, waiting at the gates with the guards, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane who occasionally glanced at the beautiful woman from where the sat and talked.

Kushina had extremely long red hair and violet eyes, and was wearing a short maroon kimono with black lining over a black tank top and black shorts. Black fingerless gloves and black sandals along with a forehead protector tied on each shoulder finished the outfit. One forehead protector was Konoha and the other was from Uzu.

As she started to lose her patience, she finally noticed a group of people in the distance. She quickly began running to them, running faster after recognizing one of them as her daughter. But she skidded to a halt in shock upon seeing the armored blond man she was standing next to.

_M-Minato!? No, it can't be. But who-are those whisker marks!? No, it can't be _him_…could it?_

The group had stopped in front of the shocked woman with the man staring at her with what looked like nervousness and wonder. Natsumi stepped forward and smiled, "Guess who I found after all these years. I did the test and everything. It's _him_. Naruto's back."

Kushina tackled the blond man, who while having to take a step back, remained standing as he hugged his birth mother back as tears ran down both of their faces. Natsumi soon joined the hug, as Naruto's group wiped tears from their eyes and Izumo and Kotetsu openly cried at the heart-touching scene in front of them.


End file.
